


Of Lilac and Lace

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dom Ignis, Dom/sub, Glove Kink, Kissing, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Sub Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: Prompto is Ignis' perfect sub, obedient, enthusiastic, and blushing. Ignis can't help but trussing him up in some lacy bits and putting him on his knees. Prompto is all to happy to be there and ready to test out his newest skill.





	Of Lilac and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> ~~May have started writing this while tipsy~~  
>  Is it possible for me to write anything besides porn? Probably. But when I do that it's always just heapings of hurt, so...?? Idk, anyway here ya go.

Ignis had heard Prompto approach at least a minute ago but had graciously ignored his arrival in the absence of the knock he was waiting for. There was a tension in his breath, a hesitation. Ignis continued pouring over his paperwork for tomorrow’s briefing. He was beginning to wonder if he shouldn’t give Prompto an out, offer something less intimidating perhaps—something was clearly off—when two quick knocks against the door frame finally sounded.

Ignis turned around, taking in the blushing and obviously flustered boy in front of him.  
Prompto looked gorgeous, sheer purple lace adorning his lithe frame. The bralette stretched enticingly across his chest, showing off his peaked, pierced nipples while a matching pair of panties sat low on his hips. A thin string connected them to a bow embellished choker, sat prominently at the base of his throat. Pale lavender stockings licked their way up his feet and calves, coming to a lacy halt mid thigh. The lace of the panties was hardly enough to contain Prompto, even as he was still soft, Ignis was looking forward to getting him riled up so he’d spill out. A pretty, messy picture was exactly what he wanted.

“Do you like your present?” he asked, completely enthralled, wanting nothing more than to run his fingers over every inch of Prompto.

“Yes, Sir.” He stood in the doorway, shifting his weight between his feet, biting at his lip with a nervous intensity that didn’t seem to be dissipating.

“It certainly doesn’t seem like you do,” Ignis said with practiced disinterest, shrouding his concern.

“I like them very much, Sir,” Prompto answered, his voice a touch too high.

“Come here,” Ignis beckoned with a crook of his finger.

“Crawl, Sir?”

Ignis smirked, they’d only done this a few times but Prompto was very good at their game already. He wanted to say yes, but first he had to make sure his darling was alright.

“You may walk.”

Prompto’s cheeks were pink and he kept his hands in tight fists as he made his way over in his stockinged feet.

“What is it, pet? What’s wrong with what I bought for you? Don’t you like how you look trussed up in lace?” Ignis cupped Prompto’s cheek, letting his uncovered thumb run across the freckles there.

“T-they’re very small, Sir.”

Ignis considered this. The set was small, but that was rather the point.

“Too tight?”

Prompto shook his head. Ignis looked him over, watching the way his hand twitched up to cover his stomach under the scrutiny, and immediately fell back down.

Ah, of course.

“You look positively beautiful.” He let his fingers trace a few of the faded stretch marks across Prompto’s hips and stomach that the low cut panty revealed. “I hope you know that. You couldn’t be more lovely if you tried.”

He made a noise halfway between an exhale and a sob, nodding weakly. Ignis knew body image was an ongoing issue for him, but he’d thought Prompto was comfortable enough with him that this would be acceptable.

“Sorry Iggy,” Prompto whispered, letting his cheek press heavily against Ignis’ long, gloved fingers. “I’m trying. I’m not used to being...on display like this.”

“Quite alright, darling. Would you like to stop?”

“Please no.”

Ignis nodded. He kissed Prompto’s cheek before releasing him and taking a step back. “Give us a turn.”

The tips of Prompto’s ears went terribly, adorably red but he stepped around in a nervous turn all the same. Ignis summoned his riding crop, giving Prompto a sharp swat on his bare ass. The fleshy globe bounced in the lace thong plumply. Prompto yelped, clasping a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound against the quiet. Ignis struck his left cheek, so that his ass was evenly marked. Prompto moaned against his hand, expecting it.

“Turn, pet.” Ignis ordered when Prompto didn’t finish his circle.

He did as he was told, standing in blushing embarrassment, eyes downward, hands tucked under his chin. Ignis took the crop and gave a few sharp hits to his rib cage, nudging his arm up so Ignis could tease his pebbled nipple, watching as Prompto’s cock began to harden against the lace.

“Very good.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Prompto muttered, staying as still as he could manage.

“Kneel.”

He sank to the ground. He took a good stance, an obedient stance, knees spread shoulder width apart, arms held behind his back. Ignis used the tip of the crop to sternly, but gently, guide Prompto’s chin upwards, forcing him to make eye contact.

“Would you like to suck your master?”

“Please, Sir.”

“Ask nicely.”

“May I please suck your cock, Sir?”

“You may,” Ignis allowed.

Ignis banished the crop as he opened his pants, his belt hanging heavy, weighing the dark fabric down. He left his soft briefs in place, he’d allow Prompto the honor of removing those when he saw fit. Ignis was hard, frightfully so, having been unable to control himself from the moment he saw Prompto’s lace covered form.

Prompto swallowed hard, the small purple bow straining against his neck. “For me, Sir?” Prompto asked quietly.

“Yes, pet. Always.”

A visible shiver ran through him. He placed his hands tentatively on Ignis’ thighs, waiting to be told ‘no.’ When it didn’t come, Prompto leaned in, nuzzling into the thin fabric. Inhaling his scent,  covering Ignis’ impressive bulge with his face. Ignis cupped the back of his head to pull him closer eliciting a moan from Prompto.

“Good boy. So eager.”

Prompto hummed in agreement. He let his tongue drag across the fabric, leaving a warm, damp trail. Ignis sighed contently. Prompto was very good at this game. Soft, obedient, and painfully willing. He liked to follow instructions, relinquish his control. He liked to be showered in praise, but he also liked when Ignis let his mean streak flare. They were a perfect match.

Prompto was mouthing him through the thin fabric, the curved shape of his lips a mirror for the swell of Ignis’ cock. Ignis watched him, keeping his hand firmly in place against the tangle of blond.

“Such a pretty thing,” Ignis commented easily. “You look lovely in lace.”

This, of course, made Prompto blush more. He looked up, eyes wide, lips glistening. “May I put you in my mouth, please?”

“Can’t wait a moment longer can you?”

“No, Sir.”

“Go on, pet.”

Prompto paused to take a shaky breath, then let his fingers creep up to the waistband of Ignis’ now tight underwear. He pulled them down slowly, letting Ignis’ full cock bounce gently. Prompto’s breath hitched as he arranged Ignis’ briefs so they were out of the way. He leaned in, pressing kisses and kitten licks to the base. Ignis bit the inside of his cheek, letting Prompto take his time.

“Love your cock, Sir,” Prompto murmured before taking Ignis against his hot tongue.

He exhaled sharply, unable to stop the short, choked sounds that Prompto’s mouth forced him to make. Encased in warmth and pleasure Ignis dragged his gloved fingers along Prompto’s scalp trying to regain enough composure to praise the boy.

Prompto’s tongue traced his ridged head then moved downward to suck at his retracted foreskin. Gently, he tugged and teased with his lips and spit until Ignis could barely think.

But Prompto didn’t let up, as he so often did when he wasn’t getting feedback. Ignis suddenly felt his cock sliding further down, down into the tight squeeze of Prompto’s throat. He groaned, fingers yanking at Prompto’s hair as the boy engulfed his cock fully. He fought his instinct to buck his hips, allowing Prompto to swallow around him instead.

Prompto pulled back, just a bit hesitantly, and managed to fuck his cock with his throat just the smallest amount. Ignis’ body thrummed with pleasure. It was such a unique sensation, so intense, coupled with the knowledge that it was very unlikely Prompto could breath made everyrhing even more appealing. Try as he might, Ignis couldn’t respond to Prompto. He seemed to have lost his ability to speak, to make any noise beside drawn out, needy moans.

After what felt like both a blissful eternity and a desperate second, Prompto eased his cock back into the confines of his mouth. Ignis’ breathing was strained, petting Prompto’s golden hair with absent thanks while Prompto continued to suck him gently. When he could form a proper thought Ignis pulled his hips back, patting Prompto’s cheek.

Obediently Prompto let Ignis’ cock fall wetly from his lips. With careful precision, Ignis traced the tight line of Prompto’s neck.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Ignis asked, wonder evident in his tone.

“I’m a slut,” Prompto answered without a hint of remorse. “Sir,” he added, looking up suddenly with alarm at his omission, “I’m a slut, _Sir_.”

In that moment, Ignis was inclined to forgive the late title. His hands tightened against Prompto’s neck, thumb pushing at his throat. It was nonsensical to be jealous at the idea of Prompto having practiced this with someone else, but he felt it intensely all the same.

“A real answer, Prompto.”

Prompto blushed deeply, his name startling him into truth. “I have some silicone that’s...familiar with my throat.”

Ignis managed to smirk despite the way that made his stomach flip eagerly, “you _are_ a slut. So desperate to gag on something you’ll take a fake cock.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The jealousy vanished, replaced by a possessive pride. How many hours had Prompto spent practicing in preparation for taking him?

“Did you kneel just like this, choking time after time until you were able to stand having your throat fucked?”

Prompto didn’t really have to answer, the way the flush creeped down his neck said it all. He could picture Prompto doing it, determined, messy, and hard.

“Yes, Sir,” Prompto said anyway, the tinniest tremble in his voice.

“And the first time you’re able to get a taste of the real thing, you don’t even have the shame to hesitate.”

“No, Sir.” Prompto fidgeted, keeping his eyes downcast and his mouth open, pink tongue wide and wet between responses.

He was the picture of obedience even though Ignis could tell something was nagging him. “What is it?” Ignis asked, brushing his bangs off his forehead.

Prompto squeezed his eyes closed, turning redder still.

“Go on,” Ignis offered. “Last chance.”

“Did it feel good, Sir? …Did I do okay?”

Ignis’ cock jerked. He could have melted, the question so sincere and curious, but managed to keep himself steady. “Yes, pet. Very good indeed.”

“Can I keep going, please?” Prompto asked, his hands digging into his thighs as he tried to restrain himself.

Prompto would be his undoing. “You may.”

He didn’t waste a moment, letting his tongue lave against Ignis’ drooling cock. Ignis was glad he knew this was Prompto’s first time, otherwise he would have undoubtably thrust unabashedly against the perfect drag of his throat. Prompto could probably take it—so eager to prove himself—but he’d save that for another time. Instead Ignis reveled in the feeling and the power of knowing his was the first cock Prompto ever taken this deep.

His mouth was fantastic, warm and wet. Prompto kept a good pace with his tongue and his motion, but having him like this, his throat, was even better, hotter, tighter. Prompto swallowed around him, breathing out through his nose. Ignis could feel the weak exhale against his skin. Prompto held himself still as Ignis stroked his hair.

“So...mmm— _ah!_ So proud of my sweet pet.”

The thick muscle of Prompto’s throat spasmed around his cock, and for a second Ignis worried it might be too much, but Prompto pushed past it, waiting another long stretch before easing up. Ignis felt dangerously close to the edge, close enough that if Prompto looked up at him he’d probably come in an instant.

“Good boy,” Ignis soothed, his words as much for Prompto as they were a distraction for himself. “Such a perfect mouth.”

Prompto whined, grinding his palm against the bulge straining its way out of the purple lace.

“Slutty little thing, wet just from sucking your master,” Ignis observed flippantly.

Prompto hummed a confirmation, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked and tongued Ignis’ sensitive cockhead. Giving his throat a respite.

“Tell me, pet,” Ignis prodded.

His eyes blinked in wide confusion up at Ignis. He was stunningly beautiful like that. Prompto was always beautiful, but this was different, this was just for Ignis. Prompto let his cock slide from his mouth, staring up silently.

“Tell me what it does to you.”

Prompto chewed his lip, obviously embarrassed. It was frightfully endearing, but Ignis wasn’t supposed to falling further for him right now. It didn’t matter what tricks Prompto could pull, Ignis was still in charge. He forced the toe of his shoe roughly against Prompto’s weeping cock.

“Don’t make me ask again.”

Prompto swallowed a filthy moan. “Sorry, Sir! It makes me hard, Sir. Sucking you makes me ache...want to please you so bad.”

“Are you going to ruin your pretty present?” Ignis pushed, running his thumb across Prompto’s spit-slick, swollen lip. He wouldn’t mind if Prompto did. He might have Prompto wear them for the rest of the night like that, although, if he could wait for Ignis to touch him he’d be rewarded generously.

His cock jerked against the delicate lace, “Not on purpose, Sir.” He licked at Ignis’ fingers, an obvious request to continue.

“Beg.”

“S-sir?”

“ _Beg_ to put your mouth on me.”

“Please let me,” Prompto faltered.

“I know you can do a better than that, pet.”

“I want your cock in my mouth, please. I want you to fill up my throat, Sir. I want to suck your cock until I forget how to breath. Please let me make you come, Sir, please?”

“Filthy.” Ignis pressed his fingers against Prompto’s tongue, his saliva coating the gloves. He savored the way Prompto’s eyes stayed fixed on him. “Again.”

Prompto whimpered and Ignis delighted in the dark spot that bloomed across the panties.

“Please use my mouth, Sir. I want it so bad, I _need_ it. Please fill my throat. I want to be your slut, Sir.”

Ignis loved when Prompto begged. He’d keep it up, if Ignis insisted, but Ignis had already held back for so long. He certainly couldn’t be expected to wait while Prompto regaled him with want.

“As you wish.”

Trembling, Prompto allowed Ignis to push his jaw open. He guided his cock to Prompto’s tongue. Luscious and warm, like velvet against his skin. He didn’t waste any time, bobbing eagerly on his prize.

“Lovely, pet,” Ignis said through a haze of suction and pleasure.

Prompto doubled his efforts, tongue licking its way down his throbbing length. He tugged gently at Ignis’ tight balls, squeezing and fondling them sweetly. Prompto’s raw enthusiasm and genuine enjoyment of having his mouth full of cock was beyond impressive. The control he had over taking Ignis apart like this was greater than any Ignis could ever have over Prompto. His spongy cockhead bumped the back of Prompto’s mouth as the boy slurped wet attentions around his shaft.

“Deeper,” Ignis demanded instead of simply forcing his cock further, still erring on the side of caution.

Ever obedient, Prompto took the order without hesitation. Ignis was once again engulfed in the blazing heat and caress of Prompto’s throat. Ignis worried he would to expire from bliss.

“That’s it, good boy,” Ignis lavished.

Prompto whimpered brokenly and shook against him. The thick, white fluid seeped through the thin lace, creating a messy stain in Prompto’s lap.

Ignis’ pulled back just enough that Prompto could reclaim his throat for breath, Prompto continuing to suck Ignis through his own orgasm.

“That’s alright, pet,” Ignis reassured, stoking his cheek with the back of his gloved fingers as the boy exhausted himself. Truly it was. The fact that Prompto could come solely from giving him head and praise was a compliment first and foremost.

Prompto blinked up at him, completely debauched, saliva trailing from the corners of his mouth.

“Such a pretty slut,” Ignis said as he waited for Prompto’s composure to return. He was so close, on the precipice, wanting Prompto present before he allowed himself release.

After a long moment Prompto’s lips slid up Ignis’ waiting cock. His tongue teasing the thick vein that ran his length, his hot mouth working Ignis deftly and without remorse. Ignis’ skin prickled with sparks of fire, each pull of Prompto’s mouth against him was his undoing.

“Wait to swallow until you’re told,” Ignis said. His voice sounded strained to his own ears.

Prompto blinked up with understanding, pulling back enough so that Ignis would come against his tongue. He sucked hard, whining around Ignis’ cock.

Ignis was gone. He came in waves, the blazing tension in his belly finally pouring over. His orgasm was quite literally sucked from him as Prompto endeared his lips around Ignis’ cock.

Ignis pulled back when Prompto’s mouth was sufficiently full. He committed to dirtying the set as he let the last few drops of cum fall against the purple lace of the bralette. Ignis’ eyes raked over the sight in front of him as he tucked his cock back into his pants. Prompto was a flushed mess, silently perched on his knees in ruined lace, all for him. Ignis knelt next to him, turning his chin in his fingers. The boy’s cheeks were delicately round, his lips pressed tight. Prompto squeezed his eyes closed, the scrutiny proving too much.

Ignis rubbed the peaked mound of Prompto’s nipple through the lace enjoying the way the adornment sparkled in the light. Prompto moaned through his full mouth, a shiver running through his body, despite his spent cock.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Ignis said against the shell of Prompto’s ear. “My lovely pet.”

Ignis swiped his gloved fingers through the mess of Prompto’s cum clinging to the lace. He pushed the tiny piece of fabric covering Prompto’s entrance aside and painted the cum against his hole.

“I should open you up with this, make you stay kneeling and silent, until I’m ready to fuck you,” Ignis whispered.

Prompto lurched forward, forehead pressing into Ignis’ shoulder, a low whine building in his chest.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Prompto nodded enthusiastically.

“Not a fitting punishment for ruining your pretty panties then,” Ignis teased.

Prompto’s cheek burned with embarrassed heat where he was sidled up to Ignis. He let the thong snap back into place. Ignis tweaked his nipple again, enjoying Prompto squirming in his arms.

“Swallow, pet.”

Prompto sucked in a heavy breath after his mouth was empty, still half slumped on Ignis. “S-sorry, Sir,” he said, his voice shaking.

“Don’t be, darling,” Ignis shushed him, pulling Prompto into his arms properly. “There you are, off those sore knees.”

Prompto relaxed, clinging to Ignis who pulled them upright. “Careful Iggy, I’m all gross,” he said softly, nodding to the marred lingerie.

“Never,” Ignis said easily.

He took Prompto to the bathroom where he helped him to sit on the counter gently. His stocking-clad legs brushed against Ignis as he pushed them open to stand in the created space. Ignis took Prompto’s hands, pressed a kiss to his forehead as Prompto sighed contentedly. He kissed each of Prompto’s cheeks, he brought Prompto’s hands up to his mouth, each palm earning a its own press of his lips. Prompto cupped Ignis’ face in his kiss-adorned hands pulling him in close for a long, breathless kiss. He tasted entirely of Ignis, and a possessive pang curled in his chest. 

“Tie me up next time?” Prompto whispered against his lips.

“Darling, I would love nothing more than to put you in ropes and lace.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing from Ignis’ pov. I think it turned out pretty good, but if anyone has ConCrit they’d like to share regarding that I’d be happy to hear it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you liked it, I accept kudos and comments (including illegible keyboard smashes)  
> <3


End file.
